Through the Stylists' Eyes
by Anilem Atarih
Summary: The story told from Portia's and Cinna's points of view. Because we don't know what was going on behind the scenes and they are great characters. Besides, I'd really like to know their thoughts about the star-crossed lovers from Twelve:D
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Stylists' E****yes**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)_

_A/N: __I'm a huge Hunger Games fan and I love reading fanfics, I've read many of them, more than I can actually remember; but this will be my first attempt in writing one for this book. More importantly, I'd like to thank Hannah for being my Beta!_

_Summary: The story told from Portia's and Cinna's points of view. Because we don't know what was going on behind the scenes and they are great characters. Besides, I'd really like to know their thoughts about the star-crossed lovers from Twelve._

_Happy reading. Read and review please. :)_

_**PORTIA**_

I was twelve years old when it was decided that I was going to be a stylist for the Hunger Games. You see… as a Capitol girl, one may have the illusion that we can make our own choices, live as we wish… but, one is wrong! When we reach twelve, our life is analyzed by a group of psychiatrists who will tell you what you will do for the rest of your life… it's indeed very simple and practical even… why let us think for ourselves if they can do it for you…

From that moment on, my classes were divided into fashion-themed ones, which I truly loved, and the history of the Hunger Games, which I loathed. I know it may sound strange or at least confusing… how can a rich Capitol girl, a Gamemaker's daughter, loath the Hunger Games? Absurd! Nonetheless, I did. Sometimes, I even hated my father for what he did, but then again, it wasn't his choice, he was chosen to do it, the only comfort I took was that, like me, he couldn't truly love what he did, he never told me, of course, he's not stupid, but I could see deep in his eyes, in his sighs when he had to review the last year's Games…

But, I digress… when they told me of my future profession; I felt this very conflicting feeling. I was glad to be able to do something I truly enjoy, which is design, but I was also disgusted thinking that I'd have to keep on pretending that I didn't really care whether the tribute I was dressing lived or died… that I was happy all the time like most of the brain-washed Capitol population… and I mean it. People here in the Capitol are brain-washed, otherwise, how could they let teenagers get into a vicious arena every year with the sole purpose of killing each other? It's despicable!

But I digress again, back to my story… at school, I never had any close friends-I knew that some of my classmates would call me a spoiled brat behind my back; I didn't mind, 'cause for their limited brains, I probably looked like one… my father being a Gamemaker held a very prestigious place in society, topped only by governmental jobs close to the president. Besides, we were very rich, my mother, (a typical Capitol woman), even dropped her job when she married my father… Also, I never really attempted to get friends; I was very friendly, popular even, but I never demonstrated any real interest in anyone… the truth was that I never found anyone who could hold an intelligent conversation or, worse, who could see our life as it was… a fraud… we were not free and the population was too lazy to want to see it, they didn't want to realize we were all controlled, they got too comfortable not having to think for themselves and this brainless society is the result, one that sees the Hunger Games as really just a form of entertainment, not as the meaningless slaughter that it is… so it's understandable why I didn't connect with my classmates. I was a freak in this group… but I couldn't let people see how much I despised what we've become so I became an excellent actress… no one could tell what was really on my mind and the proof is the job they gave me: a stylist for the Hunger Games.

Many want to be stylists.

Some will be chosen. (I was the only one at my school.)

And very few will be given the honor of having the Hunger Games as their area of expertise (we were only four at college and that was remarkable according to our professors) 'cause we retire doing what was chosen for us so in my year were four 'cause four traditional stylists were going to retire in five years, a true record. Life in the Capitol was simple like this.

And that was my life 'till I reached college at eighteen.

That was my life 'till I met the man who would turn my life upside down.

The man who I knew would only bring trouble to my life.

The man who from the moment I laid my eyes on could only mean one thing in my simple pretend life: CHANGE, 'cause that's what Cinna did.

He changed my whole life.

_A/n: __Next chapter is going to be Cinna's point of view and then we pretty much move on to their points of view during the Hunger Games._

_Thanks for reading._

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the ****Stylists' Eyes**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)_

_Summary: The story told from Portia's and Cinna's points of view. Because we don't know what was going on behind the scenes and they are great characters. Besides, I'd really like to know their thoughts about the star-crossed lovers from Twelve._

_Happy reading._

_Read and review please. :)_

_**CINNA**_

I was seven-years-old when I decided that I didn't like the way things were done. Even as a child, I could see the awful truth: we were all puppets, controlled, without any real free will… I realized this 'cause I had to watch my father beat one of my close friends to death, simply cause he was caught trying to sneak out under the fence on a dare… later, my father told me he had no other choice, he had to set an example, he couldn't let people think they could do whatever they wanted… they had to respect the rules, had to respect the Capitol…

You see, my father was a Capitol man who lived mostly in District Two. He, obviously, had a very nice house in the district, where I lived for my first twelve years, but as the Head Peacekeeper he also kept one in the Capitol, for his many trips there to report to the president. His job consisted on visiting the districts from time to time to check on the Peacekeepers' jobs and it was on one of these trips, more specifically when he went to District Eight, that he met my mother…

My mother was one of the doctors on call when my father was brought in with a nasty cut on his forehead; (apparently some people weren't happy with the changes he brought for the district). She never really told me the details but I believe she seduced my father and somehow made him fall in love with her… after all, it was her mission, and she had to do it for the rebellion….

A month before my twelfth birthday, before I was sent to the Capital Board of Education to be analyzed by a bunch of psychiatrists and be given my future job, she came to my room and told me her story… she was born (to my disbelief) in District Thirteen, receiving the best medical education, even attending college in the Capitol, her cover story was very good… the man (a very respected doctor from the Capitol who became part of the rebellion) who played the role of her father (in her forged records, it was stated that she was born in District Eight as a result of an affair with the said doctor and one of his patient-victors) took over her education when she was eighteen as well as. According to her "father" she was hidden because he feared she would have to face the Reapings… the Capitol bought it, it made perfect sense… and so at twenty-three, after graduating from the best medical college in the Capitol, she asked to be sent back to District Eight to work at its hospital and there she waited…

What my mother couldn't predict was that by making my father fall in love with her, she also fell in love with him… and it's very easy to know why… 'til I was seven, my father was my hero, he was this gentle affectionate man who would do anything for his family; on the inside he was perfect, but on the outside he was this ruthless man, who had total control over all the districts and at first I hated him for it, but then I realized that it was not him that I hated, I hated what made him lead this double life.

But back to my story, after listening to my mother's story, I knew what I was going to do with my life… I was going to do everything within my power to change it all… I was going to fight for a world where you didn't need to live a double life, where you could be yourself, where kids and teens wouldn't have to think about being reaped, where love would be enough… 'cause for my parents it hadn't been… my father overheard my mother and from that day on locked her inside our house, she slowly lost her will to live and on my last year before college, my father told me he found her dead in their bedroom, three months later my father also passed away…

Therefore, when I was about to start my stylist course in the Capitol and Plutarch came to my house, I knew what I would have to do… I'd be part of the rebellion; I'd change the world even if I had to sacrifice myself… I know it'll be worth it 'cause a world in which you don't have freedom is not really worth living in…

And it was by meeting Portia at college that I felt the reassurance that I'd be able to do it… she always said I changed her life, that I gave her life direction, but she was my rock, she gave me constancy…

_A/N: __ We'll finally move on to their points of view during the Hunger Games._

_Thanks for reading._

_Thanks Hannah again for being the best Beta one could wish for_

_Hope you've enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the ****Stylists' Eyes**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)_

_**PORTIA**_

College was interesting, but what made it worth it was Cinna. Together we were the best, no one could top us, he had the most original patterns and I had the best designs, he had the most brilliant ideas and I could make anything possible… really… we were a great team.

As years went by, we became inseparable, but I couldn't help but wonder: what was he hiding from me? Even though Cinna was a great actor, he was never able to lie to me and that's how I knew he had a secret agenda. At first, I convinced myself he would tell me one day, but, after four years, I knew he was never going to and I felt in my bones that whatever he was hiding was not good. Then I was too scared to press him…

But, then again, four years is a long time…

I let graduation pass. Then we had one year of internship, exactly one month with the pair of stylists of each district. On our last month of internship, when we were with the pair assigned to District Twelve-two awful people who always complained about how uninspiring the district was, and that they couldn't wait to get a better district-I knew I couldn't bear to let it go anymore…

One night, after another insufferable "lecture" of how District Twelve is the least desirable place a good stylist should have to work for, I asked Cinna to take a walk with me in the gardens of the stylists' building, the one place I knew surveillance didn't work. (My father told me once that the stylists from the Hunger Games were among the few people President Snow didn't worry about; it seems that we're too self-centered to think about anyone else but ourselves, and how brilliant our work is-and it's way too expensive to keep cameras on humid places, anyways. Therefore, there was a lack of surveillance in the gardens of the stylists' building).

When we reached our familiar bench, I pleaded him to tell me the truth and, surprisingly, he did… it was like the world I knew fell apart and there was nothing that could hold me… a rebellion… whatever I had thought Cinna was hiding from me,_ that_ had never crossed my mind, but… it made perfect sense… and then I felt really stupid for not seeing it before….

After all had been said, there was just the question about how I felt about it… Should I join it like Cinna? Should I take a step back and be a mere spectator? Cinna told me not to fret about it, he said he had told me because he trusted me, not to recruit me… then he went on and on about how he had taken all the necessary precautions to protect me, that he made sure I would be safe… safe? How could I be safe? What about him? Was he safe?

During the next weeks I just couldn't function. days passed and I didn't even notice… Cinna was getting worried, I could see it in his eyes, but there was nothing I could do… I've become so numb… I was so afraid… then, it happened, I woke up one day and realized there was never a choice for me… I'd follow Cinna… the fear I felt for not being able to be with him was stronger than any survival instinct I might have.

It was during the Choosing Ceremony that I made the decision that would change my life forever. You see, the Choosing Ceremony is when we officially become stylists; it's where we, the five interns, would choose our district from the remaining ones. The ceremony starts like any official one-the supervisor steps up to the podium and tells the history of Panem, then he introduces each stylist in the room and ask for the ones that are going to retire to come up to the podium where they receive flowers, a medal for their services and leave the room.

Then, the supervisor officially "opens" the spots for choosing. There was one for District Two, one for District Three, two for District Seven and one for District Eight. The older stylists are given the choice to keep the district they are currently working for or ask to choose another one. Obviously, the awful pair from District Twelve asked to be moved, and one took a District Seven spot, and the other, the one from Eight. Many asked to be moved to District Two, but, according to our supervisor, none had either the skills required nor the necessary score (from a test we take on our last year at college).

After the changes are made, the supervisor introduces us with our scores, which gives the position you will be asked to choose the district you want in. I went first, even though Cinna had the same score, because I'm months younger. Then the supervisor tells us the remaining spots for choosing; there was still one for District Two, one for District Five, one for District Nine, and two for District Twelve.

And it was in that moment that I knew I wanted to make a difference, not just because of Cinna or the rebellion; I wanted to help those kids because they didn't deserve any of this, so I chose the district that I knew needed the most and maybe I could make a difference… I chose District Twelve.

The supervisor asked me three times if I was sure, 'cause I had the needed score for District Two. But I declined, saying I wanted a challenge-and so he gave me the District Twelve boy tribute. Cinna also asked for District Twelve- he said he wanted to keep working with his college partner. To me, he said that he was instructed to get it, and asked if I had made my decision. I told him that I couldn't live with myself knowing I could've done something to prevent those kids from being thrown into the arena, and did nothing.

On the very next day, we started working.

"So… for the opening ceremonies, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district…. something that suggests the district's principal industry, right?" I asked.

"Right… District Twelve has the coal mines, but we can't put them in a coal miner outfit, it's very overdone and totally forgettable, no one will remember them in that. It _is_ our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable… And, come on Portia, together we can make anything, whatever we do is going to be brilliant." Cinna answered.

"Yeah… so that leaves us with…?" I inquired.

"The coal… why don't we focus on the coal itself, rather than focusing on the coal mining?" he answered.

"And what do we do with coal?" I asked, already getting what he was saying.

"We burn it," Cinna simply said.

"That's brilliant, but how are we going to burn anything on our tributes' outfit and keep them alive?" I reminded him.

"Well, you're the one good with these things-I'll design the costume and you come up a synthetic fire. See? Easy," he said.

"Easy for you," I muttered, but he merely laughed.

It turned out to be easy, indeed, after a few failed attempts I got it right and showed him, but even though he said it was great, I could see he was afraid it was not going to work properly and burn them. It was the first time we argued, but I don't hold grudges and later I thought it over and realized he was right to be worried, but that was unnecessary; I tested it and it was going to be perfect.

And that was how we spent our days. We worked really hard to bring the best for our tributes. We had three months before the Reaping and we were supposed to deliver all our designs a week before that to be approved. It was crazy but we did it, and I must say they were perfect.

I was in a very good mood when I started watching the Reapings, but it vanished as soon as it started, how would these kids kill each other? How could some of them seem so eager to be part of it? It just got worse as it approached our district, I cried when Rue was reaped, she looked resigned, calm even, but she was just an innocent little girl. Nothing could have prepared me for District Twelve. The girl, Katniss, volunteering for her sister, the crowd's and the mentor's reactions, and finally the boy, Peeta-I watched him as he made his way toward the stage, trying not to show how terrified he was, and he was very good, he'd have fooled me if I wasn't so focused on his every move, but what really connected me to that boy was the way he looked at the girl, with such a deep and powerful emotion, like she was the only one that mattered. I could feel even from afar how honest and pure his feelings were… something stirred inside me, and suddenly I was feeling very protective of a boy I hadn't even met yet, and I knew I wouldn't be able to watch that boy die.

_Please review! You don't know how glad I am to get your reviews. It means the world to me and when you have a two-year-old girl and a four-month-old baby boy demanding all of your time, it's the reviews which give me strength to be up at night writing. __So, review, please. :) _

_And once again I'd like to thank Hannah for being a__n amazing Beta!_

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Through the Stylists' Eyes**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)_

_So sorry it took me this long to update… I'm a teacher and there were too many tests and papers to grade… Well, finally, it's here_

_Thanks Hannah for being my Beta, you're the best!_

_Happy reading. Read and review please. :)_

_**CINNA**_

College was… bearable… nothing I couldn't have learned by myself; the only good thing it brought was Portia. I never felt like I needed anyone in my life… I got used to being alone… I even thought relationships of any kind would only get in the way. I had an objective; after all… an idea which already consumed my whole life… and it was a very simple thing: help the rebellion.

As years went by, however, we became inseparable. It was too late by the time I realized how close we had become… I never wanted that, but then… I couldn't see myself without her by my side… she was the only one who could see through my lies… but I was determined to spare her… I never wanted to involve her in something so serious… so life-threatening… 'cause I knew, right from the start, that there was a very good chance I wouldn't live to see if all the effort had been worth it… I knew I was betting my life on it, but I couldn't make myself ask her to do the same… so when she started pressing me… for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do… I knew she'd be a great asset for the cause… that most likely she'd want to be part of it, but that was what I was afraid of…. involving Portia in the war… the mere thought terrified me… so I did everything I could to hide the truth from her and I also took precautions for her safety, even demanded that, in cause our plan worked out, when the time came, she would be one of the first to be taken to District Thirteen… Plutarch promised me he would do everything within his power to ensure her safety.

Things would have been easier if it had been another person, but Portia was too stubborn for her own good, she just couldn't let it go, and the more time that passed, the harder it was to look into her eyes… eyes that were getting hurt… eyes that eventually started showing the betrayal she felt for my omission… I hated it… Portia was the one thing that held me together… her presence was what made things real when I got too lost in my job, in the cause… it was only when I looked into her eyes that I found myself… that I felt the reassurance I needed… that I knew I was doing the right thing… but, I was always too proud to let her know this… she never understood when I told her she was my rock, my constancy… I needed her by my side… I needed her to remind me there were still good things in this world worth fighting for… without her, I wasn't sure I would be able to do what was right…

Therefore, that night, after another useless "lecture" about District Twelve, when she asked me to take a walk with her in the gardens of the stylists' building, I knew I couldn't lie to her anymore, so I let my heart make the decision of telling her the truth…well, part of it, at least, 'cause she'd hate me if she knew everything. Sometimes, I hated myself for what I was going to do… but the relief of telling her the truth ended as soon as it came… when I looked into her eyes… those eyes which would tell me anything… those eyes which always gave me strength… those eyes, for the first time, didn't give me answers… it was like she had locked herself in her own world and she took the only key with her…

The weeks that followed were the worst of my life… we were always together and suddenly I felt I was losing my best friend… it was then that I realized how important she was to me… I knew she had become an essential part of my life, but nothing could have prepared me for how lost I was without her… so I promised myself that I'd never let it happen again… so, when she chose District Twelve, I knew she had made her decision, but I also knew she could never know the whole truth… only parts of it… 'cause, even though I knew that, as long as Portia had time to process the information, she was strong enough to handle anything thrown at her… I couldn't watch her be like that again… losing a part of herself every time she learned the awful choices that were required for the success of the plan… I just couldn't do it…

When I also asked for District Twelve, I told her I was instructed to get it because we had to make the poorest district shine to give people hope and it was the truth, but what I didn't tell her was that the objective was to make our tributes, either one of them or both, sparkle enough that they could become symbols for the rebellion… the plan was to make them unforgettable enough that even if they died in the arena (which would almost be a given when one analyses District Twelve's history), they would prove that even the weakest can shine, even in death you can make a difference… martyrs… I know it's awful… help those kids so they can die and become a symbol of something they don't even understand… that's why I didn't tell Portia… what good would it bring?

On the day after the Choosing Ceremony, we started working. As usual, we worked perfectly together… Portia was great at developing new technologies… when I told her to come up with synthetic fire, I knew she'd get it, but when she showed up with something which looked and felt a little too real, I must confess I was afraid it was going to fail and burn our tributes… so we had our first argument… it was not that I didn't trust her… I trusted her with my life… I was merely worried… I didn't want to watch those kids have an even more unnecessary and premature death… but I trusted her judgment and, as usual, being the good person she was, she forgave me for not trusting her without a second thought… that was Portia… she couldn't hold grudges…

And that was how we spent our days. We worked a lot, but we successfully got all of our designs approved.

I could see Portia was very glad for everything we had done. Anyone could see she was in a very good mood when we started watching the Reapings, but I knew it wouldn't last… how could she-how could _anyone-_-be happy watching kids being picked or, worse, volunteering for their death? I could only sit by her side and watch her heart breaking for each tribute… I watched as one by one the names were called… one by one they mounted the stage… I watched as some volunteered like the ones from districts One and Two… I watched as some not so willing volunteered like the girl from District Four, whose hand trembled as she raised it to volunteer, and the boy who couldn't stop looking at the younger boy whose name had been picked… I watched as some were dragged to the stage by the Peacekeepers… others screamed… but mostly they were strangely resigned, their eyes surely gave away their panic but they calmly mounted the stage… for me those were the worst, the resignation those kids feel just broke my heart… and then District Twelve's Reaping finally came, I was already stressed…. Would another twelve-year-old be picked? Or even better, would they try to run away like the boy from District Seven? The only thing I was certain of was that whoever was reaped would be sent to their death 'cause with District Twelve's history, one could bet they would most likely die in the bloodbath… I was prepared for that… my job was to make them sparkle enough so that they would become our phoenix and be reborn as the face or faces of the rebellion…

It was Portia's sigh which made me focus again, in time to watch an older girl volunteering for a younger one… you could feel her desperation even from afar… I was mesmerized by the girl… her determination to save her sister… her proud face… but if you really paid attention you could see she was terrified yet if you weren't really focusing on her eyes, she successfully managed to pass it by boredom… I knew then that we had gotten our symbol… the face of the rebellion… she was more than we could have hoped for… and maybe she could win and it would be perfect… too perfect… how could she win? Even though she didn't look totally unprepared nor starved like the previous tributes, she still looked too fragile when one considered the tributes from the Career districts… still, it's possible… pretty difficult, improbable even, but possible... the more I looked at her, the more I knew I'd do everything I could to at least give her a chance…

When I decided to share my thoughts to Portia, I saw the same determination I felt in her eyes and for a silly moment I believed we were on the same page… I couldn't have been more wrong… I had been so lost in my thoughts that I missed the boy's reaping, but the moment I saw him shaking hands with the girl I knew... I knew Portia would do anything for that boy… they were too alike… their eyes were like a lake with no shadows, glass clear… you could see inside their very souls and all you were able to see was the goodness within … you could clearly see he was a good person, it was in his eyes, his posture, even in the way he moved… but what really surprised me was that you also could see a person in love… and the worst thing was that I felt like I was looking into Portia's eyes, the only difference was that while his were blue, hers were hazel… so how could I not help him too? I was completely lost…

"So, what do you think?" Portia asked me in a way too casual voice.

"Think of… what exactly? The Reaping? Our tributes?" I asked her carefully.

"Our tributes… wanna bet which one is going to last longer? Or better yet, wanna pick which one we are going to be betting on?" she said sarcastically.

With those words I realized what she was doing… she was testing me… testing how far I'd go for the rebellion… testing how much I was willing to lose… simply testing… I should've been offended but I couldn't, 'cause she intuitively knew I wasn't up to any good, she knew I had picked the girl and thought I'd forget the boy… and I should… we would have more of a chance if we focused our efforts on one… but what she didn't know was that I knew I couldn't just leave the boy aside, he would always remind me of Portia… still, I'd focus on the girl… unknowingly, she had already become the spark when she volunteered for her sister out of love instead of glory… her own district blessed her decision by not clapping… by volunteering, she became the symbol we longed for… I know it's not right to decide a person's life for them… it's one of the things I always hated about the Capitol… but without a face how could people relate? How could people have any hope?

And it was with this renewed certainty that I finally replied:

"Bet? What are you talking about?"

"I know you're betting on the girl, and that's okay… you're her stylist after all… just make sure you understand how much your bet can affect both of their lives…"

"Of course…"

"'Cause I know this bet of yours is for a good cause… but know that I'll be watching you… and once they come to the Capitol I want you to treat Peeta the same way you'll treat the girl," she said with an intensity that I never heard before. "I need to get changed, I'm meeting Peeta's prep team in ten minutes, tell me later how their farewells went, will you?" With that she left.

After they broadcast the Reapings, it's time for their farewells on the train station. Peeta was the first to come; he had obviously been crying and interestingly enough did not seem to care about trying to cover it up; I'd guess it was his way to show us that nothing would change who he was, he'd die as he lived, being an honest, good person… but I could be wrong… then she appeared, looking almost bored… and this was the confirmation I needed… she was the one. Even though Portia's words made me realize I must give Peeta the same opportunities as the girl, it was Katniss who was the one who would start the awaited rebellion…

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Special Thanks to : SkyLark89, vfh, Lavender Flame, Van Butterfly, Michelle, Loveeta, Meadow girl, Pedro, dadily, Marie, Bea, Peeta Boy, Alice, Leo timemakeitgofaster, Melaine, Beatrice and the anonymous reviewers who left me their messages. They're what makes me want to keep writing!**_

_**And again, please review! It really means the world to me!**_


	5. Chapter 5: part 1

**Through the Stylists' Eyes**

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)

So sorry it took me forever to update… Unfortunately, I'll give you the same excuse… too many tests and papers to grade, classes to prepare and a baby boy and little princess to take care of (two kids do consume all your time )… Well, finally, it's here;)

Thanks Hannah for being my Beta, you're the best!

Happy reading. Read and review please. :)

**PORTIA**

I had been so lost in my own thoughts when I got into my apartment that I didn`t even see my parents standing right in the middle of my living room… how did they get in? Did I give them a key? I don`t remember giving them a—

"_Portia_! Where are your manners? Aren`t you going to say how pleased you are to see us here?" said my mother, Elata Sapientia who, as usual, wouldn`t let my lack of manners go unnoticed….

"Yes darling, come give us a hug! Don`t just stand there!" said my father, chuckling.

"You shouldn`t encourage her! It`s not funny! That`s the reason I didn`t want to have more kids… you come here to wish your daughter a happy Hunger Games and that`s the reception you get… we raised you better than that, Portia… how can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? What could I have possibly done to be called selfish? Please, enlighten me."

"You're our daughter and a Hunger Games stylist now, people look up to you, you have expectation to fulfill… you can`t simply forget your manners, your posture, how you look—"

"—How I talk and what I talk… I know… I`ve been listening to it all my life—"

"—But apparently they`re just words in your head… have you seen yourself on a mirror lately? This is not the daughter I raised…. You`re so… plain… even your hair went back to its natural color… how are you going to be interviewed like this? People expect things from you, Portia—"

"—I know, I`ve been busy—"

"—It`s no excuse… that friend of yours is clearly a bad influence on you."

"—Don`t talk about Cinna—"

"—I`ll talk about whoever I want… you`re my daughter and I demand respect, girl, don`t you dare raise your voice to me, young lady… Cinna is a brilliant boy, no doubt about it, but he was not raised here… his behavior is, therefore, excused till he adapts himself to the Capitol lifestyle, but you… you are my daughter and I won`t be embarrassed by you… here… I bought these things I think would adorn your face brilliantly, choose whatever you like… I never questioned your fashion sense… you`ve just been lacking it… that`s all…."

"Thanks, Mom," I said and I meant it cause I knew that was the closest thing I`d get as a compliment from her and also because I didn`t want to prolong her lecture, I knew I would have to apologize. "I`m deeply sorry for my behavior… I`ve been under a lot of pressure lately, I know it doesn`t excuse my lack of manners—"

"—No, it really doesn`t—"

"—But, I am sorry and I`d like you to know how much I appreciate the time you spent on choosing these things for me."

"Well, it`s your first Hunger Games… so I`ll forgive you… there`s nothing else I wanted to tell you, so—do your best, Portia and try not to embarrass us, would you, darling?"

I nodded because I knew that if I had to open my mouth I wouldn`t be able to control my emotions, and so far I have been successful, my mother has no idea how much she annoys me… she has no idea how hurtful she can get…. But, as usual, I was spared of saying anything by my father.

"You may go, Elata. I just want to review with Portia—some directions for the stylists… I`ll see you at home before I have to leave for the Games."

"As you wish, Thaddeaus… happy Hunger Games, Portia! If you have a little time for your mother during the Games, drop by our house, I`ll be holding a small gathering to watch the Games," and then she finally left.

"So, Portia… how are you feeling? Nervous?

"In fact… no… I know we did a great job… I`m just worried about my tribute."

"Peeta, is it?" my father asked carefully.

"Yes, how do you remember? No, forget I asked it, of course you know their names…."

"Yes, my job is one reason why I paid attention to him, but it`s not the only reason... he's my daughter`s first tribute after all… well, he seems strong enough and for District 12 it`s saying a lot… he may get a chance, but don`t get too attached to him, daughter, it`ll only bring you heartache…."

"I know that, it`s only—"

"—I know what you`re going to say… you`re a good girl, Portia… always have been… sometimes even too emotional… and that`s probably what connected you to that boy… at least from what I saw in the Reapings…but that`s not the real reason I wanted to talk to you…." And I knew whatever my father was going to tell me would terrify me and it did. "Portia, your mother is right… you`ve been spending all your time with Cinna… I know you two had a project together for this year`s Games, specially the chariot… I understand you two wanted to be different… I know that being your partner you`ll still spend a lot of time together, I`m not saying you can`t be friends with him… I`m telling you to have your own life to answer to… do you understand?"

And I understood… my father was letting me know Cinna was being watched and so was I for spending most of my time with him… and suddenly, I felt that any problem I had before palled in companion to this, so I hugged my father while I whispered, "Thank you," in his ear and then he left me alone with my dark thoughts. I felt lost, what could I do?

The beeping sound of my cellphone was what brought me back to reality. When I picked it up and saw it was a message from Cinna, I realized what I had to do, for now, at least, I had to be the perfect Capitol girl. After all, I was Portia, stylist for the Hunger Games, the only daughter of Gamemaker Thaddeaus Sapientia… my mother was right, I had to live up to the expectations… and with this resolution, I took a shower and dressed myself like a proper refined Capitol girl, nothing excessive, the white wig and the really long sparkling eyelashes were not that flashy for the Capitol standards, it was more of a classical look… but I still left my house feeling ridiculous, but it`s a feeling I got used to during my life, I`ve always been a great actress, I can put up a good show…

_I must put up a perfect show… I`ve been reckless since I`ve met Cinna, but for his sake, I can`t afford it anymore… I have to play my role without any flaws, otherwise, it will bring even more unwanted attention to him… something he can`t have…._

**a/n: Sorry I had to cut this chapter in half. The other half is still being edited, so I'll post the second part of this chapter over the weekend **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PS: Next part is Peeta and Portia's meeting! Finally:D **

**Special Thanks to : vampirefairy09, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, VervainOnFire, WildCroconaw, Mystery girl, Big sis, SkyLark89, vfh, Lavender Flame, Van Butterfly, Michelle, Loveeta, Meadow girl, Pedro, dadily, Marie, Bea, Peeta Boy, Alice, Leo, timemakeitgofaster, Melaine, Beatrice and the anonymous reviewers who left me their messages. They're what make me want to keep writing!**

**And again, please review! It really means the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 5: part 2

**Through the Stylists' Eyes**

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy and its world belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing. I write for fun. Unfortunately, no money is being made. :)

_**A/N: Here is the second part of Chapter 5 (so it's still in Portia's P.O.V.). Sorry it took me this long to update. Real life sometimes decides to consume all your free time... Besides, being a teacher towards the end of the semester is really time consuming hahaha.**_

_**Thanks Hannah for being this amazing Beta! You're the best !**_

Hope you enjoy it!

And please let me know your thoughts… your reviews truly make my day

**PORTIA** (Chapter 5: part 2)

_So Portia, the Capitol girl, left her apartment. It was she who told Peeta`s prep team that they shouldn`t remove his body hair, just trim it so that he looked more manly. It was she who made jokes about his district. It was she who told them to remove all the disgusting coal dirt on him so that he could become a human being again. It was she who met him naked and patiently waiting for her at the Remake Center. But it wasn`t this girl who talked to him._

"Hi, there. I`m Portia, your stylist," I said gently, almost afraid to scare him, which was ironic because at that moment I was certainly terrified. I didn`t want to make any mistakes….

"Hello, Portia. I`m Peeta, your tribute," he said, smiling shyly. "It`s a pleasure to meet you." And then I made the mistake to look deep into his eyes as we shook hands… just one look into those beautiful, genuinely sweet blue eyes which eyed me with sadness made my carefully built mask fall. And I knew then that with that boy, I would never be able to be Capitol Portia.

"Likewise, Peeta Mellark," I answered, feeling almost happy. "So let`s get down to business, shall we? I know you`re probably feeling uncomfortable and I`m sorry about that, but I`ll need to take a look at the material I`ll be working with," I said, smiling. "Turn around, please." And he did as I asked him, turning slowly, still tense which was understandable, who wouldn`t feel tense when there`s someone so different than what you`re used to taking in every inch of your body with very attentive eyes? "Thanks. You can put this on now." I handed him a robe. "Please, follow me. Let`s have something to eat while we get to know each other."

"Thanks… You`re very… nice… I`m glad to have you as my stylist," he said as he followed me.

"Did you expect someone more flamboyant, someone older maybe?" I asked, knowing his answer.

"Well, yes, I`m sorry, I shouldn`t make assumptions… but you're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before," he said. "I mean, most of the stylists are familiar."

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," I answered. "I asked for District Twelve after my internship was over."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he joked.

"Lucky thing I did, otherwise I would miss the gift of getting to stare at Peeta Mellark`s nudity," I answered, chuckling.

"Well, I guess I`m luckier then, I get to see it whenever I want," he said, and I must say it was the most adorable thing.

"Yes, but I get to have it printed in my mind forever… so, whenever I want to see it, I just have to close my eyes and… there it is," I said as I closed my eyes. "Oops, there it is again… and again." Then we were laughing. It was amazing how easy it was to joke with him; he was as good-humored as he was polite. "Take a seat, Peeta." I sat on one of the couches and he took his place across from me. I just couldn`t understand why I felt so comfortable around this boy I had just met… it felt like talking to an old friend… maybe like he was my younger brother, but this I would not know for experience.

I then pressed a button on the side of the table to get us food, something that for me was as natural as breathing, after all, I`ve been pressing buttons to get what I wanted since I could remember, but the look on his face told me he was trying to imagine assembling this meal back home, surely it was bound to be too expensive… then the wonder was replaced by something else… maybe I was wrong but I could bet it was anger… and he was right to feel this way… how easy it was for us while it was clearly so difficult for them… here I was pressing buttons to get whatever I wanted, while he probably would have to struggle for it… He was so lost in his thoughts that he got startled when I asked him if there was anything I could get for him.

"I apologize, I guess I got distracted by the dazzling food in front of me… they are so beautiful that it`s even a pity to eat them," he said, clearly putting up a mask of politeness. If I hadn`t been doing that for so long I wouldn`t be able to tell… but I could, and then I realized why we connected so easily, we were too alike, we put on a show to conceal what we were really thinking, we used politeness as a means to get what we wanted.

"I understand the feeling," I said as I looked into his eyes, and I knew by the way he looked back that he understood that I didn`t mean just the food. "So, Peeta, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Cinna, who is Katniss`s stylist, and I decided to dress you in complementary costumes, I know it`s not traditionally done, but we felt it would give a nice touch… it would show that the two of you are made of the same material… the idea is that we have two fighters here," I said to explain what I could to him. "And as you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

"Yes, I know that for the opening ceremonies, I`m supposed to wear something that suggests my district's principal industry… so, I guess, I will be either a coal miner or the mined coal, but I must warn you… black dust doesn`t really go well with my fair skin," he said, joking but obviously afraid it could be true. After all, it had been done before.

"No, you`re safe… I`ll restrict exposing your nudity for my eyes and your prep team… for now, at least," I added with a smile.

"So, I'll be in the regular coal miner outfit then?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Well, Cinna and I think it`s very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," I said, remembering when I had a very similar conversation with Cinna. "So we're going to focus on the coal itself instead of the mining," I said. I thought he`d get it by now, but apparently the idea of him being naked was still playing in his mind so I asked him, "And what do we do with coal, Peeta?"

"We burn it," he answered quickly.

"Exactly… You're not afraid of fire, are you, Peeta?" I asked him, grinning.

"No… I help my father in the bakery, so I can`t exactly be afraid of fire, now, can I?" he answered.

"Then you`ll love what we prepared for you… let me show you," I said, leaving to get the costume. When I came back, he was lost in his thoughts with a melancholic expression on his face. I really wished I could help him more, but for now, all I could do was make him unforgettable… "Here it is…what do you think?"

"Well, it`s really a piece of art… especially the cape… that's amazing… thank you."

"I`m glad you liked it, but for the design you`ll have to thank Cinna, he created this beauty. I came up with this." Then I set the cape on fire. I must say I was proud of him, he didn`t scream while he quickly let go of the cape. "Don`t worry, it's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire… I spent hours on it…. You'll be perfectly safe." Then I put it out.

"Are you sure I won`t end up as 'toasted Peeta'?" He attempt to joke but he clearly was still afraid of the flames.

"Do you want to touch it? I can set it on again," I said.

"I appreciate it; but it`s not necessary… I trust you." And by the way he looked at me I knew he meant he trusted me on more than just this, and I can`t put into words how much that meant to me… after all, he barely knew me, but I guess he also felt that weird bond we seemed to share.

A few hours later, I helped him dress in what would certainly be the most unforgettable costume in the opening ceremonies. I asked Lucius, Laetitia and Ezio to keep his face relatively clear of makeup, similar to what was probably being done on Katniss, just a bit of highlighting here and there; we wanted them to be recognizable, and I also told them to keep his hair in a more casual style. Then I told Peeta I would leave for some minutes to meet Cinna and left.

The moment I walked out the room, dread filled me, I had had such a good time with Peeta that I didn`t even realize I never even attempted to put my "Portia the Capitol girl" mask on… I guess I could still be me if I was certain I was not being closely watched…. The cameras didn`t really bother me much, after all I knew how to voice my opinions without them sounding rebellious, but people, on the other hand, were always looking for a mistake of the perfect daughter of Elata and Thaddeaus. So, now I had to make myself wear my usual Capitol face… I was in the Remake Center after all… I just dreaded meeting Cinna like this… the last time I had to be like this around him was on our graduation and I could feel from afar the waves of disapproval and disappointment coming from him on that day, but I had to put up a good show, for him, for Peeta and also Katniss.

I knew it would be bad when we finally met at the area reserved for District 12`s stylists, but I didn`t know it would be that bad, to start, as soon as his eyes found mine. I knew he understood what was going on, then what followed was a turmoil of feelings: anger, fear, desperation and worry, we barely talked, just reviewed some procedures and went back to our tributes.

When I saw Peeta`s prep team laughing at something he said, I felt the reassurance to why I needed to make sure things would go smoothly… everything had to be perfect… when Peeta looked into my eyes, asking me silently if I was all right… I finally understood why I was doing this. I wanted a world where people like Peeta had better opportunities, a world where kids didn`t kill kids for entertainment, where good people could have a good life.

"You and Cinna are going to become legends," said Laetitia, absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Never in my years of working in the Hunger Games have I seen such an original costume, Portia," said Lucius.

"Please, let us accompany Peeta. It`s not every day that you see history writing itself, 'cause this is certainly going to be in the Hunger Games history books," pled Ezio.

"Besides, we wanna see what a splash Peeta will make!" Laetitia added.

"What do you think, Peeta?" I asked.

"Why not? Everyone wants to see my fire," he answered, chuckling.

"Sure… so let`s go." And at that moment I also felt giddy 'cause he was going to be fabulous.

We were all on a giddy mood when we descended to the bottom level of the Remake Center. Cinna and I directed them into the chariot and carefully arranged their body positions, the drape of their capes, before leaving them to each other. They seemed comfortable with each other, which was good; they even laughed together.

"They are lovely, aren`t they, Portia?" Cinna asked me.

"Yes, they are… they will be unforgettable," I answered.

"They will… the result will prove worth of all the things we`ve done." With those words, he let me know he understood what I was doing, what I`d have to do, say….

"Absolutely… let me give you the torch," I said, handing it to him.

"Let`s do it," he said, eyeing the torch with suspicion.

"Don`t worry, the synthetic fire works, I tested it on myself… go set them on fire," I said.

Cinna did and they looked… dazzling… there was not another word to describe them. Then Cinna jumped off the chariot and told them to hold hands. I silently thanked him and had to use all my acting skills not to cry because I understood what he did… he was not having a person as symbol for the rebellion, he was showing the world that the symbol was the union and by doing it both tributes stood on the same ground…

To say they won the public is simplifying what happened. Katniss and Peeta were the only thing that mattered for anyone at that moment.

That just reassured me that I was doing the right thing.

I knew then that I`d do anything to help them.

To save them.

I`d fight for a better world.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>

And again, please review! It really means the world to me!

Special Thanks to :

**_Rosy Flower_**

_vampirefairy09_

_MBHC_

_Gau_

_Big sis_

_Michelle_

_Bea_

_Morzan's Elvish Daughter_

_VervainOnFire_

_WildCroconaw_

_Mystery girl_

_SkyLark89_

_Vfh_

_Lavender Flame_

_Van Butterfly_

_Loveeta_

_Meadow girl_

_Pedro_

_Dadily_

_Marie,_

_Peeta Boy_

_Alice, Leo_

_Timemakeitgofaster_

_Melaine_

_Beatrice_

_And the anonymous reviewers who left me their messages_. They're what make me want to keep writing!

Also thanks for everyone who added this story to their favorites' and/or alert. If one of these day you could leave me a message it would really make my day!

Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
